Rahasia Takdir
by Dee chan - tik
Summary: Terbentur keinginan pribadi, keluarga, pengorbanan cinta, bagaimana takdir membawa mereka melalui kisah hidup mereka, Baca aja dehhhh
1. The Story begin

**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Chara : Sasuke ; FemNaru ; Hinata , etc**

**Story : Cerita ini dah lama bgt dikepala saya minna-san, cuma baru ini berkesempatan menulisnya**

**Sebelumnya Saya mau minta maaf kedua cerita sebelumnya belum rampung masih berani nulis carita lain, tapi yang sebelumnya saya udah tulis tapi masih di kompie rumah, internet lagi mati, jadi belum sempet dipost... Tapi segera dipost (kaya ada yang nunggu aja) heheh **

**Ratting : M, jadi yang belum cukup umur segera menyingkir saya gak tanggung klo terjadi apa2, saya gak mau dituduh membawa adik-adik kelembah nista. Haha, tp klo maksa its oke... Baca aja**

* * *

**Chapter 1 of ?**

**Kediaman Uchiha***

*sasuke pov*

"Aku tak mau Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku menolak" Enak saja mereka mencoba menjodohkanku dengan perempuan yang tak kukenal, mereka pikir aku tak dapat mencari perempuan untuk diriku sendiri apa, kalau aku mau, sekarangpun aku dapat membawa banyak wanita kehadapan mereka untuk kuperistri batin sasuke

"Aku tidak menanyakan kesediaanmu, ini perintah, pilihanmu hanya satu menikah dengannya, titik" Beginilah Tou-san, tidak suka dibantah, tapi bagaimanapun aku tak mau, aku sudah mencintai wanita lain, sangat mencintainya, "tapi tou-san, aku sudah mencintai wanita lain, aku sangat mencintai Hinata tou-san, aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya, takkan bisa Tou-san" dapat kulihat kilat kemarahan dari wajah yang sangat kuhormati itu, aku mengerti titahnya adalah hukum mutlak, tak dapat dibantah, namun aku ingin berusaha, demi perasaanku, demi cintaku, Hinata adalah hidupku.

"tinggalkan wanita itu, tak ada lagi perdebatan" ia marah, dapat kulihat punggungnya yang tegang menahan kemarahan berjalan menjauh menyudahi pembicaraan kami, sedang kaa-san hanya terdiam, tak dapat berkata apapun, kita semua tau jika fugaku uchiha berkata maka tak ada yang boleh membantahnya.

"Kaa-san, aku tak bisa kumohon bantu aku" Hanya kaa-san satu-satunya harapanku, namun ia hanya menangis memandangku, ia hanya memelukku, aku tau, ia pun tak dapat melakukan apapun.

Sasuke Pov End*

-sementara ditempat lain-

"Benarkah Tou-san? Aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke?... " suara pekikan gembira itu hanya di sambut anggukan kepala yang ia sebut tou-san tadi, sejak lama wanita ini sangan menyukai sasuke, namun ia hanya dapat memandangnya dari kejauhan, tanpa bisa berusaha meraihnya, pangeran idola sekolah itu, semula hanya jadi angan-angannya, ia terlalu sempurna untuk ia raih saat itu, ia tak merasa pantas untuk bersaing dengan Hinata Hyuga untuk bersanding dengan sasuke, hinata sangat cantik dan lembut, ia idola di sekolah saat itu, sedangkan wanita ini ia hanya wanita yang tak terlihat, ia salah satu dari kaum nerd disekolahnya, sikapnya yang periang tapi mendadak bisu jika berhadapan dengan uchiha, namun hari ini, ia diberitahu bahwa ia akan menikah dengan sasuke, ia tak tau apa yang sudah ia lakukan dikehidupannya yang lalu, kebaikan apa yang sudah ia perbuat, hingga ia dapat kebahagiaan seperti ini. Tapi bagaimana dengan hinata, pikiran itu sempat terlintas dalam kepalanya, setauku ia masih berhubungan dengan hinata, tapi segera dihapusnya pikiran itu, untuk kali ini, biarkan ia merasa egois, untuk kebahagiaannya.

"tou-san tau kau pasti takkan menolak bukan?" pertanyaan macam apa itu, mana mungkin ia menolaknya, tidak mungkin, ia takkan bisa menolak permintaan tou-san dan kaa-san, apalagi permintaan menyenangkan seperti ini... "semoga dirimu bahagiaa, my little kitsune, Naru-chan" sambung seorang pemuda, berambut jingga, senada dengan warna matanya sambil tersenyum, ialah dalang dari semua ini, ia sangat tau adiknya sangat menyukai Uchiha bungsu itu, namanya hampir mendominasi diary adik tersayangnya itu, dengan alasan itu, ia mengusulkan perjodohan ini dengan ayahnya, yang ia tau bersahabat baik, dengan fugaku Uchiha. "terimah kasih kyu-nii" senyum nya mengembang, yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasakan kehangatan.

-skip-

Siang itu diapartement kecil sederhana dipinggiran kota konoha, dua orang muda-mudi berbicara diliputi suasana sendu.

"Hinata pergilah bersamaku, kita memulai kehidupan bersama berdua" Ucap sasuke sambil menakupkan telapak tangannya dipipi hinata, menatap lembut iris lavender itu, ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan mata ini, ia tak ingin membayangkan kehidupan tanpa dirinya, hanya dirinya yang dapat menembus kekerasan hatinya, hanya dia yang tulus memberikan kasih sayangnya.

"sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa, aku tak mau hidup denganmu, tanpa restu kedua orangtuamu, aku tak ingin bahagia, tapi menyakita hati mereka yang menyayangimu" Suara yang terbata karena menahan tangis itu mengalun menyakitkan ditelinga sasuke, ia tak mengerti, terbuat dari apa hati kekasihnya ini, kedua orangtuanya ah tidak hanya Tou-sannya tidak pernah menyukai hinata, tapi ia tetap menjaga kebagiaan untuknya, seadainya ayahnya tau, wanita sebaik apa yang dibencinya ini.

"sasuke-kun, kita percayakan takdir kita pada kami-sama, jika ia inginkan kita bersatu, kita akan bersatu, jika tidak, kita takkan dapat melawan takdir" kata itu berhasil terlontar dengan lancar dari bibir indahnya, sungguh ia tak mau melepaskan pria ini, untuk siapapun, tapi ia tak boleh egois, begitulah mendiang ibunya mengajarkannya, cinta tak boleh egois, rasa sakit karena ketulusan hati entah kapan pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaannya, berbeda dengan keegoisan.

"aku tak ingin menikah dengan orang lain, hanya dengan mu keinginan ku" Sasuke berkeras, ia sungguh tak mau,

"kumohon hin-" belum habis ia berkata suaranya hilang, tiba-tiba hinata menciumnya lebut

"Jangan Egois sasuke, jangan menentang kedua orangtuamu, aku tak mau jadi penyebab keretakan kalian, kita takkan pernah tau kebahagiaan seperti apa yang menanti kita" ucapnya dengan kemudian ia mencium sasuke kembali, kali ini lebih lama, lembut, dan menuntut, sasuke pun membalas ciuman itu, dengan possesiv, sungguh ia tak ingin kehilangan sentuhan ini. Kebutuhan akan oksigenlah yang melepaskan mereka, nafas yang memburu menjadi melodi yang menyelimuti ruangan itu, satelah mendapat pasokan nafas yang cukup, mereka mendekatkan diri kembali, seolah mereka kecanduan, ciuman sasuke turun keleher jenjang hinata, menggitnya pelan, meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan disana, sedang tangannya meraba, meremas dada hinata yang masih tertutupi pakaian, hinata hanya dapat mengerang, merasakan kenikmatan sentuhan sasuke atasnya, ia ingin merasakannya, mungkin ini akan jadi sentuhan terakhirnya, dengan perlahan sasuke melepas kancing kemeja hinata satu persatu, melepas kaitan branya, hingga tepangpanglah bukit indah itu, keindahan yang tak pernah sasuke lihat sebelumnya, ia pernah melihat dada wanita sebelum ini lewat film blue yang ia dan teman-temannya tonton, atau dari wanita murahan yang memperlihatkan dirinya demi menarik perhatian sasuke, namun semuanya tak ada yang seindah ini, ia pilin puting hinata dengan lembut membuat hinata memekik perlahan, menikmati rasa itu, lalu ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada dada hinata, melumatnya, seperti bayi yang kehausan, sedangkan tangan yang lain memijat payudara yang lainnya, sesekali sasuke menggigit kecil puting itu, meninggalkantanda didada itu, tanda kemerahan seolah menjadi pemandangan disana, ia melakukan hal yang sama pada dada yang lain, ia meneruskan ciumannya kebawah, berlama lama diperut hinata.

"a-ahhh... A-ahhh sasuke-kun" dehasahan hinata tak terbendung saat sasuke, menyentuh daerah yang slama ini ia lindungi yang hanya akan ia persembahkan untuk pria yang ia cintai, daerah itu telah lembab seiring rangsangan yang sasuke berikan sejak tadi pada tubuhnya, ia melihat keindahan itu dengan nafas tertahan, cairan putih mengelilingi tempat itu sebagai tanda hinata menikmati setiap sentuhan yang sasuke berikan ditubuhnya, sasuke menakup kepalanya didaerah itu, menghisapnya merasakannya, betapa nikmat rasa ini.

"sass-suke...ahhh...ahhh" Erangan hinata tak tertahankan merasakan lidah sasuke menari nari disana, hingga ia mengeluarka cairan cintanya, sasuke menghisap cairan itu, tanpa sisa, lalu ia menatap hinata, mencium bibir gadis itu, mengancingkan kemeja yang tadi ia buka, hinata tak mengerti perubahan suasana ini.

"sasuke-kun, kenapa? Jadikan aku milikmu hari ini, aku ingin kau yang pertama" ucap hinata memandang sasuke "Aku tak ingin merusakmu hinata, aku ingin melakukanmu dengan dengan cara terhormat, kita menikah"

"tap-..." belum selesai hinata bicara sasuke menyela

"aku tau,aku akan menjalani takdir, mencari jalan kepelukanmu kembali, saat itu akan kujadikan kau milikku, aku akan ambil hadiahku, jika aku tak menemukan jalan itu, aku melepasmu dalam keadaan terhormat" sasuke tersenyum, senyum dipaksakan, ia sungguh tak sanggup membayangkan hinata dengan pria lain, tak sanggup, namun ia ingin melakukan hal benar untuk wanita yang dipujanya ini, wanita yang ia ijinkan melihat airmatanya, marahnya, dan ekspresi lainnya. Oh kami-sama takdir seperti apa yang menantiku.

"aku pergi hinata, hari ini aku harus pulang cepat, hari ini aku dan keluargaku akan pergi kerumahnya" ucapnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan hinata dalam tangis dengan sebelumnya, mengecup mesra kening wanita yang ia cintai itu.

-skip-

*Kediaman Namikaze*

Naruto tak sabar menanti kedatangan keluarga uchiha, ia mempersiapkan dirinya sedemikian rupa, mematut dirinya didepan kaca, mencoba satu persatu pakaian yang tak tau kenapa tak satupun dianggap pantas olehnya, namun pilihan jatuh pada gaun kuning gading miliknya, dan dibiarakan rambut pirang panjang sepunggung itu tergerai indah, ia sematkan jepitan putih disalah satu sisi rambutnya, menambahkan sedikit blush on dikedua pipinya. ia menatap wajahnya didalam cermin indah yang menghiasi kamar miliknya, tersenyum, membayangkan kehadiran calon suaminya, pria yang telah lama dicintainya secara diam-diam, iris berwarna secerah langit dimusim panas itu tak dapat menyembunyikan kebagiaannya, lalu ia bergegas turun ketika didengarnya keluarga calon suaminya itu telah tiba.

"halo fugaku, sahabatku" Ujar minato seraya tersenyum lebar, lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu, yang dibalas pelukan erat oleh kepala keluarga ternama itu.

"hai yellow flash, kau tidak berubah selalu berisik" Ujar fugaku memanggil minato dengan julukannya sewaktu kuliah dulu, lalu mereka larut dalam tawa,

"mikoto, kau slalu cantik, apa kabar?" minato tersenyum memandang wanita disebelah sahabatnya itu, ia juga mengenal mikoto sejak kuliah, mikoto tersenyum, dan senyumnya semakin mengembang mana kala melihat khusina istri dari namikaze minato muncul, dipeluknya sahabatnya itu,

"apa kabar khusina?" Tanya Mikoto, yang dijawab anggukan serta senyum hangat dari khusina.

"oh apa ini jagoan-jagoanmu?" Tanya khusina menatap kedua pemuda yang mengiringi mereka.

"perkenalkan itachi uchiha" Ujar itachi serambi mencium telapak tangan khusina,

"yang ini pasti sasuke?" khusina tersenyum kearah pemuda yang satunya, memandangnya lekat, kulit putih tinggi, rambut berwarna raven, dengan model spike mencuat kebelakang, raut muka yang tegas, warna mata hitam sekelam malah, sungguh khas Uchiha, sedang sasuke hanya membungkukkan tubuh ya sedikit sambil memperkenalkan dirinya, sungguh berbeda dengan itachi, yang satu ini, pendiam dan kaku, begitulah penilaian khusina, sesaat melihat calon menatunya itu.

"ah putraku, sedang di hokaido, jadi tak bisa gabung dengan kita" Minato menambahkan."lalu mana Naruto?" tanya Mikoto, ia penasaran sejak tadi tak melihat yang dapat diidentifikasikan sebagai naruto, putri sahabat sekaligus calon menantunya itu, mendengar perkataan ibunya sasuke menegang, ia teringat tujuan mereka kemari, ia berharap gadis bernama naruto itu hilang ditelan bumi, hingga tak usah muncul.

"hallo paman, bibi" suara wanita terdengar dibelakang mereka, semua diruangat itu terpana, menatap naruto, bagaimana tidak, kulit caramel mulusnya, rambut panjang pirang yang indah, mata biru bak saphire memancarkan kehangatan serta senyuman ramahnya, semua terpana, mungkin hanya sasuke yang tak dapat melihat pesona itu sama sekali, dimatanya takkan ada yang dapat menandingi kecantikan hinata ia hanya menatap naruto yang menyalami anggota keluarganya, dan saat mereka beradu pandang, sesaat ia membiarkan tangan naruto menggantung diudara, menanti balasan salam yang diberikan pada calon suaminya itu, merasakan senggolan pada tangannya, sasuke pun segera menyambut tangan naruto, dengan tatapan dingin sedang naruto tersenyum manis menatapnya, tanpa ia tau, takdir seperti apa yang ada didepannya...

Bersambung

* * *

Minna sannnnnn tolong direview yaaaaaa... Peluk ciummmm... Lope lope...


	2. Merried - Hurt

**maaf semua baru updateee... Dinikmati aja yah, sorry for typo(s) and chara yang OOC... **

**Terima kritik dan saran, tapi tak terima makiann.. Hahahha**

Review Chapter 1

"hallo paman, bibi" suara wanita terdengar dibelakang mereka, semua diruangat itu terpana, menatap naruto, bagaimana tidak, kulit caramel mulusnya, rambut panjang pirang yang indah, mata biru bak saphire memancarkan kehangatan serta senyuman ramahnya, semua terpana, mungkin hanya sasuke yang tak dapat melihat pesona itu sama sekali, dimatanya takkan ada yang dapat menandingi kecantikan hinata ia hanya menatap naruto yang menyalami anggota keluarganya, dan saat mereka beradu pandang, sesaat ia membiarkan tangan naruto menggantung diudara, menanti balasan salam yang diberikan pada calon suaminya itu, merasakan senggolan pada tangannya, sasuke pun segera menyambut tangan naruto, dengan tatapan dingin sedang naruto tersenyum manis menatapnya, tanpa ia tau, takdir seperti apa yang ada didepannya...

Chapter 2

*Normal Pov*

Saat itu suasana makan malam sekaligus pertemuan kedua keluarga berlangsung hangat, candaan, atas ingatan masa lalu mewarnai pembicaraan mereka, diam-diam naruto memperhatikan sasuke yang terlihat kurang bersemangat, ia terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan makanannya, seolah ia bukan bagian dari mereka, merasa diperhatikan sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, ia menangkap pandangan naruto saat itu, merasa tertangkap basah naruto hanya bisa tertawa, dan tersenyum kepada sasuke namun alih-alih membalas, ia hanya memandang datar dan melanjutkan berkonsentrasi dengan makanannya.

*Naruto Pov*

'Ahh dia tampan sekali, betapa beruntungnya aku, namun entah mengapa atau hanya perasaanku saja, sepertinya sasuke terlihat murung, ahh mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, Sasuke kan sejak dulu emang memiliki wajah stoic, namun aku tak pernah bosan memandang wajah angkuh sempurnanya' sesekali aku ikut tertawa melihat candaan orangtuaku dan orang tua Sasuke, dan terlibat sedikit percakapan ringan dengan Itachi nii, ya sesekali, pada kenyataannya aku lebih sering memandang sasuke yang persis duduk didepanku itu, aku terus memandangnya, lebih tepatnya curi-curi pandang, namun ntah karena aku terlalu bernafsu melihatnya, ia sampai memergokiku melihatnya,

'ya kami-sama dia melihatku, aku harus bagaimana', tak tau harus bagaimana, aku hanya bisa tersenyum kearahnya, yang dibalas hanga dengan tatapan kosong, aku sedih, aku merasa ini tak benar, apa ia tak menyukaiku, tapi segera kutepis perasaan ini, aku tak mau merusak kebahagiaan saat ini.

*Naruto POV End*

waktu berjalan dengan cepat, persiapan pernikahan telah rampung, sepertinya dua keluarga besar Uchiha dan Namikaze akan mengadakan pesta besar, bahkan berita ini disiarkan ditelevisi, memang dua keluarga ini bukan keluarga biasa, mereka berasal dari keluarga terpandang, dan memang sejak dulu dua keluarga ini sangat dekat, sehingga pernikahan ini tidak lagi mengagetkan, Sasuke dan Naruto didapuk menjadi pasangan fenomenal dan paling serasi, betapa tidak Sasuke diusianya yang muda sudah mampu membuat salah satu anak perusahaan Uchiha yang bergerak dibidang food and baverage menjadi salah satu perusahaan besar dibidangnya, tampan, cerdas, terbukti diusia 21 tahun ia sudah menamatkan S3 nya dengan baik, sedangkan Naruto, diusia 16 tahun sudah menamatkan S2 nya dijuliard, nama Naruto tidak asing lagi di dunia musik klasik.

-skip-

*Sasuke -normal-pov*

Esok pesta pernikahan sasuke dan naruto akan diselenggarakan, sehingga malam ini dihabiskan sasuke dengan teman-teman prianya, Suigetsu, juugo, neji, dan kiba berkumpul di diskotik ternama dikota konoha, mereka mengadakan pesta bujang, minum, menghabiskan malam dengan wanita, semua dilakukan seolah ini akan menjadi kenakalan pria-nya yang terakhir sebelum esok ia sudah mengubah status singlenya menjadi merried

"kau yakin dengan keputusanmu sobat?" Neji berkata pada sasuke sahabatnya, yang sekaligus tau persis siapa yang dicintai sasuke, Hinata, yang juga sepupunya.

"aku sudah hancur neji, jadi tak bisa juga dikatakan baik-baik saja" Jawab Sasuke, tak ada yang ditutup-tutupi.

"kenapa kau menyerah, kau bilang kau akan memperjuangkan cintamu" Tanya neji dengan sedikit berteriak karena suara musik yang luar biasa bising."aku mau saja memperjuangkan nya, tapi hinatalah yang menyerah, aku bisa apa?" balas Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"semoga kau bahagia sobat" Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan neji, ia tak tau harus bagaimana.

"hahahahah... Bahagia... Semoga" ucap Sasuke tak yakin.

"oh yah kau jangan lupa rencana kita " Ucap Sasuke mengingatkan

"kau yakin dengan rencana itu?" Tanya Neji, yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman oleh sasuke.

"oh yah ingatkan sakura juga, pastikan ia melakukannya" Ingat sasuke lagi, yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukan kepala oleh neji.

*Naruto-normal-pov*

"kau harus bahagia ya" Ucap Khusina sambil mengusap lembut kepala putri semata wayangnya.

"ya kaa-san" Ucap Naruto perlahan, ada kekhawatiran di nada bicaranya,

"aku akan bahagia" Ucap nya kemudia meyakinkan dirinya, pikirannya melayang kekejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu.

-Flashback-

Naruto dan Sasuke berada di tempat salah satu designer ternama dikonoha, yang ditangani langsung oleh designernya yaitu Yamanaka Ino, yang juga sahabat baik naruto, mereka sedang mencoba wedding dress yang telah dirancang ino.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Baguskah?" Tanya Naruto sambil memutar mutarkan tubuhnya yang mengenakan gaun pernikahannya, sasuke hanya memandangnya, gaun itu sangat indah, berwana peach, sederhana namun tetap mewah, luar biasa batin sasuke, gaun itu akan terlihat indah jika hinata yang mengenakannya, tapi kenyataannya bukan Hinata yang mengenakannya, dan rasa sakit itu menjalar lagi.

"bagaimana, bagus tidak?" tanya Naruto lagi, karena tak juga mendapat jawaban dari sasuke

"HN" Hanya gumaman itu yang dikeluarkanya, naruto hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya

"jika sudah selesai, kita segera pulang, aku masih banyak pekerjaan" Tanya sasuke, yang terlihat sekali tak antusias dengan kegiatan yang menyangkut pernikahannya, bukan hanya sekali naruto mengalaminya, saat mencari cincin pernikahanpun seperti itu.

"baiklah kita pulang" Ujar naruto, sambil beres-beres, berpamitan dengan ino lalu mereka pun pergi.

"kau kuantar tidak?" Tanya sasuke, ia tau naruto tak membawa kendaraan tadi ia diantar supirnya ke butik yamanaka, dan pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan antusias oleh naruto, maka ia pun menaiki mobil sport mewah sasuke.

"kau tidak terlihat bersemangat" Ujar naruto membuka percakapan didalam mobil menuju tempatnya,

"kau terlihat, tak menyukai pernikahan kita" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"kalau kujawab iya, apakah pernikahan ini akan batal?" Sasuke balik bertanya, pertanyaan yang mengagetkan naruto,

"pendapatku sama sekali tak dibutuhkan, begitu aturannya" Ucapnya sambil memandang sekilas naruto lalu kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada jalanan

"jadi kau tak ingin menikah?" Naruto bertanya, ia memberanikan diri bertanya.

"sudahlah, lupakan saja, apapun yang terjadi kita akan menikah" Ujar sasuke.

-Flashback End-

Pernikahanpun berjalan dengan mewah, naruto dan sasuke bagai raja dan ratu dipelaminannya, semua mata memandang takjub kepada mereka, pejabat-pejabat tinggi konoha jepang berdatangan, artis ternama juga turut memeriahkan pemandangan penikahan mereka, semua terlihat sempurna diluar, tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi didalamnya.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru undangan, tak ada hinata disana, padahal tadi pagi ia melihat dengan jelas hinata hadir digereja tempat melaksanakan upacara pernikahan, jujur sasuke sempat berharap, hinata mengangkat tangannya, saat pendeta menyanyakan adakan seseorang yang tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini, tapi ia tau itu takkan terjadi, dan sekarang ia disini, terjebak dalam pernikahan tanpa cinta.

Seusai resepsi besar-besaran itu Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menghabiskan malam disalah satu hotel terbesar milik keluarga namikaze sebelum esoknya mereka terbang ke hawai untuk bulan madu mereka, sebenarnya sasuke tidak menyukai ide bulan madu ini, tapi lagi-lagi keluarganya memaksa, apa boleh buat.

-skip-

Normal Pov

"Suke ayo cepat kita berangkat, kau sudah siapkan? Aku sudah tidak sabar, Hawaaaiiii " Teriak naruto penuh semangat, ia menanti-natikan hari ini dimana ia hanya akan berdua saja dengan nya,

'liat saja suke kau akan terjebak oleh pesonaku' batin naruto dengan gembiranya, sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman tak jelas, dan segera mengajak naruto untuk berangkat, sesampainya dibandara, naruto mendapati sesuatu yang mengejutkannya, naruto melihat teman - teman sasuke disana.

"Suke kau lama sekali, kami sudah menunggumu sejak tadi" Ucap Neji saat melihat kedatangan sasuke, suigetsu, kiba, dan juugo menyetujui pernyataan neji dengan tampang sebal.

"Maaf kawan, tapi kayanya masih ada yang belum datang" Tanya sasuke, menyadari ketidakhadiran temannya, namun tidak menunggu waktu lama, yang ditunggu menunjukkan dirinya.

"Suke Sayang, lama menunggu yaa" Ucap seorang wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata membingkai kedua matanya disertai kecupan hangat dikedua pipi sasuke, sedang sasuke hanya tersenyum.

Belum sempat naruto mencerna semuanya terdengar suara keras seorang wanita sambil menarik tangan wanita lainnya, memaksanya untuk ikut."a-no sakura, lebih baik aku pulang" Ucap hinata yang sedari tadi tangannya ditarik oleh sakura,

"ayo, kau harus ikut" paksa Sakura, sambil menarik kencang tangan hinata, sesampainya dihadapan Sasuke, sakura lalu mencium pipi sasuke, sambil melirik sekilas kearah naruto disertai seringaian sinis

"suke aku mengajak hinata, tidak apakan?" Tanya sakura dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan agar semua orang mendengarnya.

"Jelas tidak apa-apa" Ucap sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat kearah hinata, menarik tangannya sambil mengecup dahinya mesra, melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping hinata, sambil mencium lembut rambut hinata, yang sontak membuat hinata malu, dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan sasuke, namun tak berhasil, karena sasuke makin mengencangkan tangan ya dipinggangnya.

"sudah kumpul semua ayo kita berangkat" Ucap sasuke sambil berjalan, membawa tas hinata, tanpa memperdulikan naruto yang masih shock dengan semua yang terjadi, hingga ia tetap ditempat, saat yang lain berjalan mengikuti sasuke, menyadari itu membalikkan tubuhnya menatap naruto.

"kau mau ikut tidak? Kenapa diam saja" Ucap sinis naruto,

"oh yah tolong bawakan tasku, tanganku sudah penuh" Ucapnya sambil melirik kepada keduatangannya seolah memperlihatkan pada naruto kedua tangannya sudah terisi, tangan yang satu sibuk membawa tas hinata, sedang tangan yang lain melingkar manis di pinggang wanita beriris lavender itu, lalu berjalan meninggalkan naruto, dan tertawa bersama teman-teman yang lain, meninggalkan naruto yang berjalan membawa kedua koper miliknya dan sasuke dengan perasaan yang tak terkatakan, bahkan saat di pesawatpun Naruto serasa terasing duduk dibelakang sendiri sementara lainnya duduk berdekatan, sambil bersenda gurau, naruto tak kuasa menahan air matanya, sehingga ia hanya membenamkan kepala dikedua lipatan tangannya dan menangis tanpa suara disana, tanpa ia sadari tatapan sasuke yang menajam kearahnya disertai seringaian jahatnya.

Tbc

* * *

Gomen minna san klo ceritanya kurang berkenann dihati...

Tks buat review nya..

Maap menjadikan naru sebagai orang ketiga... Tapi biarkan kita menikmati rahasia takdir ini, namanya jodoh jalannya kan macem-macem... Hahahha

Selamat menikmati bacaan abal penuh typo(s) ini.


	3. first Night - broken heart

**Previous Chapter 2**

"oh yah tolong bawakan tasku, tanganku sudah penuh" Ucapnya sambil melirik kepada keduatangannya seolah memperlihatkan pada naruto kedua tangannya sudah terisi, tangan yang satu sibuk membawa tas hinata, sedang tangan yang lain melingkar manis di pinggang wanita beriris lavender itu, lalu berjalan meninggalkan naruto, dan tertawa bersama teman-teman yang lain, meninggalkan naruto yang berjalan membawa kedua koper miliknya dan sasuke dengan perasaan yang tak terkatakan, bahkan saat di pesawatpun Naruto serasa terasing duduk dibelakang sendiri sementara lainnya duduk berdekatan, sambil bersenda gurau, naruto tak kuasa menahan air matanya, sehingga ia hanya membenamkan kepala dikedua lipatan tangannya dan menangis tanpa suara disana, tanpa ia sadari tatapan sasuke yang menajam kearahnya disertai seringaian jahatnya.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO (om Chara mu Sesuatu Banget)**

**STORY : MURNI DARI BUAH PEMIKIRAN SAYA**

**WARNING : TYPO(S) bertebaran, Buat Emosi Naik Turun, Berpotensi Stroke, Sakit Jantung, Asma, etc… **

(yang masih nekat baca dilarang marah-marah. Apalagi marah Cuma ga suka sama komposisi pemain, pairing atau apalah, om Masashi aja gak marah – marah Charanya saya buli-buli, **jadi kamu semua juga ga boleh marah,** **Cuma gara-gara sasuke ga cocok sama hinata, atau naruto ga cocok jadi cewe, atau hal lain about chara**, tapi kalau tentang penulisan, atau pemakaian kata ga tepat, diulang-ulang, ga papa, etc sejenisnya, karena itu membuat saya makin pinter)

**Ok… Selamat Membaca Minna-san LOPE LOPE YOU…**

**Chapter 3**

Rombongan Sasuke pun sampai dihawai, yah mereka terlihat seperti rombongan pariwisata, dari pada sepasang pengantin baru yang ingin berbulan madu, mereka langsung menuju salah satu hotel ternama di Hawaii _Mauna Kea Beach Hotel_ mereka berjalan ke arah resepsionis, ingin memesan kamar, karena memang hanya sasuke dan naruto yang sudah reservasi terlebih dahulu.

"selamat siang selamat datang" Sambut ramah salah satu pegawai, "ada yang bisa kami lakukan untuk anda" Tanyanya lagi.

"saya sudah memesan kamar sebelumnya, dan sekarang ingin memesan kembali" Jawab Sasuke

"Pemesanan atas nama siapa?" Tanya pegawai itu kemudian,

"Sasuke" Jawab Sasuke,

"Baik mohon tunggu sebentar" lalu kemudian pegawai resepsionis itu asik dengan komputernya mengecek reservasi atas nama sasuke, "oh yah atas nama Tuan Sasuke Uchiha, dan Naruto Uchiha" Ucap pegawai itu ketika menemukan nama Sasuke di system mereka, Lalu menyerahkan kunci kamar disertai senyuman manis mereka terhadap Sasuke, lalu menatap seseorang yang pinggangnya di apit posesif oleh sasuke, lalu mereka tersenyum padanya "semoga hari tuan dan nyonya Uchiha menyenangkan, mereka pikir dia adalah Naruto Uchiha.

"Maaf aku bukan dia Nyonya Uchiha, tapi dia" Ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto yang berdiri paling belakang, mereka hanya mengangguk canggung, "oh yah tolong siapkan kamar terbaik untuk teman-temanku" Ucap Sasuke.

** _Dikamar Hotel_**

Naruto dan Sasuke berada dalam satu kamar, mereka hanya saling terdiam disana, "Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat" Ucap sasuke pada Naruto sambil berjalan kea rah kamar mandi, "Bukankah tadi kau sangat antusias" Lanjutnya setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dan tersenyum sinis kearah Naruto.

"Aku lelah, ingin istirahat" Ucap Naruto lalu meninggalkan Sasuke kekamar mandi mengganti bajunya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk yang disediakan hotel mewah itu.

"Kalau begitu Aku keluar, mau ketempat Neji, nanti malam kami mau bersenang-senang, kau mau ikut?" Tanya Sasuke, "ah iyah kau lelah yah, kalau gitu aku pergi, istirahatlah" Ucap sasuke lalu menghilang dibalik pintu meninggalkan Naruto. Melihat kepergian Sasuke Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

** _Sasuke dan Kawan-kawan_**

"Kau parah Sasuke, kalian sedang Bulan Madu, kau malah menghabiskan waktu bersama kami" Ucap Karin Sambil tertawa keras,.

"Siapa Juga yang ingin menghabiskan Malam dengan orang seperti itu" Lanjut Sakura kesal, "dia jelas tahu Sasuke sudah punya kekasih malah seenaknya seperti itu, semua orang juga tahu Sasuke itu milik Hinata" Ucapnya menggebu-gebu, sebagai sahabat baik Hinata Sakura tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata, hanya saja Hinata itu terlalu baik ia rela melepas Sasuke, agar tidak terjadi konflik antara Sasuke dan keluarganya.

"Sasuke Lebih baik kau kembali kekamarmu, Naruto pasti menunggumu" Ujar hinata Tiba-tiba, ia tak enak hati dengan Naruto, menurut Hinata Ini bukan kesalahan Naruto, keadaan lah yang memaksa hal ini terjadi, mendengar itu Sasuke memasang wajah kesal, ia kesal luar biasa dengan Hinata, dengan mudahnya ia meminta dirinya menemui Naruto.

"Kau sebenarnya Mencintaiku atau tidak sih?" Tanya Sasuke memandang Hinata intens, Sasuke mencari dalam mata lavender hinata, masih adakah dirinya dihati gadis itu, Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, menurutnya apapun perasaannya saat ini tidak akan mengubah apapun Sasuke tetap sudah berstatus Suami orang.

"apapun Perasaanku sekarang tidak akan mengubah apapun Sasuke – kun" Jawab Hinata akhirnya setelah lama terdiam, ingin rasanya ia berteriak biar seluruh dunia tahu bahwa ia masih sangat mencintai Sasuke, bagaimana mungkin ia tak mencintai pria yang sudah beberapa tahun ini menemani hari-harinya.

"Hah Sudahlah Lupakan masalah ini, kita kesini untuk senang-senang kan?" Ucap Neji mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba menegang, disertai anggukan yang lain "Ah sudahlah, lebih baik hari ini kita bersenang – senang" Ucap menjawab pertanyaan Neji lalu mengajak teman-temannya ke Night Club terkenal didaerah itu, dan sepanjang malam mereka menghabiskan waktu disana.

** _Kamar Naruto dan Sasuke_**

"Naruto-Naruto" Panggil Sasuke berteriak, begitu sampai kamarnya, Naruto yang mendengarnya segera keluar kamar menghampiri, betapa kagetnya ia melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan Mabok, digotong oleh Neji.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Naruto dengan melihat kearah Neji meminta penjelasan, "ia terlalu banyak minum tadi, jadi aku mengantarnya" Jawab neji singkat dengan nada datar, "baiklah aku permisi" Lanjut Neji kemudian sambil menyerahkan Sasuke pada Naruto, Naruto dengan sigap segera membopong Sasuke kearah kamar. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan naruto berbalik,

"Neji-kun" Panggil Naruto, yang membuat neji yang hendak pergi berbalik melihat Naruto, "Terima kasih, sudah menjaga dan mengantar Sasuke" Ucap Naruto Sambil tersenyum tulus kearah Neji. Lalu membungkukkan sedikit badannya, lalu kemudian membawa Sasuke kekamarnya.

"semoga yang kau lakukan itu benar, Sasuke" Ucap Neji berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri, saat ia melihat senyum Naruto ia tau Gadis itu Gadis yang baik, tidak seperti yang dikatakan Sakura,

"Bisa-bisanya dia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tersenyum Manis Seperti itu" Ucap neji lagi pada dirinya sendiri, lalu ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sedangkan dikamar Naruto Kelelahan menukar Baju Sasuke yang sedang mabuk, dan mengoceh-oceh sendiri khas orang mabuk, Naruto yang kelelahan berniat mengambil minuman sambil mengistirahatkan dirinya, namun belum sempat Naruto melangkah tangan Sasuke menariknya keras, hingga naruto terjatuh menindih tubuh sasuke, alih melepaskan Naruto, Sasuke malah melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Naruto.

"Sasuke, lepas" Ucap Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Bukan melepasnya sasuke justru menguatkan pelukannya. "Kenapa harus dilepas?" Ucap Sasuke dengan suara menandakan dirinya masih dikuasai pengaruh Alkohol, "kau istriku, kenapa aku Harus melepasmu?" Ucapnya Kemudian, Sasuke membelai Halus Lembut pirang Panjang Naruto, "Lembut" Ucapnya lalu mencium rambut Naruto, "Halus" Lanjutnya, Naruto hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan Sasuke, ia tak tahu mesti bertindak seperti apa, jujur jantungnya berdetak tak karuan sekarang, setelah asik dengan Rambut Naruto, sekarang Sasuke memusatkan Pandangannya kepada bibir Ranum Milik Naruto, beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke Asik melumat kasar bibir milik Naruto.

"ehmm-ehmmm" Naruto mengerang, ia tak lagi berusaha melepaskan diri, namun Turut menikmatinya, ciuman Sasuke kian dalam dan menuntut, lidahnya menari-nari didalam mulut Naruto, Naruto sendiri tak kuasa melawan ciuman Sasuke, ia hanya menikmatinya, karena ia pun menginginkannya, "Sas-sukehhh" desah Naruto yang makin membuat Sasuke Menggila, sesekali Sasuke melepas lumatannya, untuk mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa, lalu melanjutkannya kembali, sekarang tangannya turut bekerja, tangan itu meremas dada kanan Naruto, yang entah sejak kapan telah menanggalkan bajunya, dengan cekatan Sasuke melepas kaitan Bra Naruto sambil terus mencium Naruto, lalu terpampanglah bukit kembar indah itu, tak menyia-nyiakannya, Sasuke melumat dada kiri Naruto, sedang yang kanan asik memilin-milin puting dada Naruto yang sudah menegang,

"ahhhh Sas-sasukehhh" Desah Naruto, ia benar-benar tenggelam dalam Rasa Nikmat itu, rasa yang baru pertama dikecapnya, Tangan Sasuke menyelusuri tubuh Naruto Lalu terhenti di bagian yang selama ini dilindungi Naruto, dijaganya, untuk dipersembahkan kepada pasangan hidupnya kelak, untuk Sasuke, Sasuke yang sedari tadi memang masih memakai bajunya lengkap, dengan terburu-buru melepas celananya yang mengetat, lalu mempersiapkan kejantanann, lalu melakukan tugasnya, Naruto mengerang sakit pertama yang dirasakannya tadi kini hilang berganti rasa nikmat yang tak terkatakan,

Naruto meneriakkan Nama Sasuke saat pencapaian terakhirnya, dan yang mengoyak hatinya, menghancurkan harga dirinya, bukan namanya yang diucapkan Sasuke di Klimaks yang dicapai pria yang baru beberapa waktu lalu menjadi Suaminya itu, saat hanya mengingat dirinya ditengah rasa pertama yang melandanya, namun tidak bagi Sasuke, ia tidak menyebut nama Naruto, melainkan Nama Hinata, lalu saat semua selesai, Sasuke tersenyum manis, lalu mencium dahi Naruto seraya mengucap, "aku mencintaimu Hinata" Lalu memejamkan matanya dan tertidur, meninggalkan Naruto yang menangis dalam diam.

"sakit, sakit sekali" isak Naruto sambil memukul dadanya, dilihatnya Sasuke yang tertidur disisinya, lalu menangis Lagi.

**-Sementara Ditempat Lain- **

"Shika kau sudah siap? Kita berangkat besok, Naik pesawat Paling Pagi" Ucap Pria Berambut Merah dengan Tatoo bertuliskan –ai- didahinya, kepada seorang pria berwajah malas, dengan rambut panjang diikat tinggi, melihatnya mengingatkan kita pada buah nanas.

"ya, aku sudah siap" Jawabnya, "aku sangat siap Gaara" Lanjutnya kemudian

"kau jangan membuat masalah disana Shika" ingat Gaara pada Shikamaru, "kau Harus ingat dia sudah menikah sekarang" Ucap Gaara Lagi.

"yah aku tahu dia telah menikah gaara, kau tak perlu mengulang-ulangnya" Kata shikamaru kesal, pasalnya Gaara selalu mengulang-ulang informasi yang sama, informasi yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

"aku hanya ingin melihat, bahagiakah Naruto" Ucapnya dengan suara Lirih,

"kalau dia bahagia, aku akan belajar melupakannya, jika aku melihat ada yang tidak beres, aku akan merebutnya, dan membawanya kembali" Ucapnya, sedang Gaara hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, gaara tahu bila menyangkut Naruto, Shikamaru yang malas berurusan dengan apapun, akan menjadi gila, dan rela merepotkan dirinya.

**TBC KONFLIK LEBIH SERU di Chapter Depan… so tetep Dibaca yahhh (pede gila).**

**jangan Lupa review nya yaaaa minna san... #hugn'kiss...**


End file.
